A technique for detecting incidents occurring in the real world by a sensor and for processing sampled data output from the image sensor is widely used.
For example, motion blur occurs in an image obtained by capturing an object moving in front of a predetermined stationary background with a video camera if the moving speed is relatively high.
Hitherto, in order to prevent such motion blur, for example, the speed of an electronic shutter is increased so as to decrease the exposure time.
However, in the method in which the shutter speed is increased, it is necessary to adjust the shutter speed of a video camera before capturing an image. Accordingly, there is a problem in which blurred images cannot be corrected to obtain sharp images.